The anchor assist device was designed and created for boat anchoring to fill a void in the market for boat anchoring and retrieval of anchor systems utilizing mechanically designed anchor float retrieval systems. Other pullers require removing the rope from the anchor chock and pulling the buoy, retrieving mechanism, lead chain (when used) and anchor up and over the side of the bow, often damaging the gunnel or sides of the boat.
In this device, the anchor puller and buoy are able to be pulled through the wider roller and guide system without removal from the rope guide. The primary design difference, not previously available, is the use of a metal step roller bracket which is designed to have a wide enough throat space to accommodate the various buoy puller mechanisms (such as, but not limited to EZ Marine lifter, Ironwood Pacific puller, and other types) with vertical guides to keep the rope in the device while the puller transitions through it and buoy transitions over it.
The anchor assist device is a wider and higher type of “U” shaped type of boat bow chock-rope guide and anchor staging and storage device which allows buoy type anchor retrieval devices to be pulled through the guide without rope removal. It is designed to allow pulling of the anchor via the buoy retrieval system with the rope routed through the device and attached to the bow or other forward cleat point. It is designed to allow the resting anchor to be easily released from its storage-rest position by raising the anchor rope. This tipping of the anchor allows it to release and roll off the bow rest position into the water. The “U” shaped rest, formed by a frame, gusset platform, rollers and guides, provides a sure rope guide and a secure platform for anchor retrieval and storage. A pin device is used to secure the anchor in the rest position during transition or travel. The anchor lies on the device in the rest position, ready to release without the pin device installed. The anchor is in position for the next release when brought to rest in the anchor assist device. The device works equally well without mechanical buoy type retrievers for anchoring and retrieving the anchor manually.
A tapered center roller guide (of UHMW polyethylene or similar material), of large enough diameter allows the transition from rope end, past the lifter hardware and on to the anchor chain (when used) and directly to the anchor, so that the anchor settles to rest in the bracket on the gusset platform and center roller guides in the bracket. A rope groove is cut in the center of the center roller guide to help provide a positive center line position for the rope while at anchor.
Outside vertical right and left side guides fashioned from the same material as the center roller guide (UHMW polyethylene) provide a smooth protective surface for the rope to ride against when under power of retrieval and keep the rope from contacting the outer extremities of the metal mount or rest roller framework. These guides may be either of two types, depending on the version selected. The regular version is non-rolling. The deluxe version is a rolling design and revolves when rope contact is made on these side rollers instead of the primary front roller.
On each side of the front exterior retaining surfaces of the framework are horizontal cylindrical guides to retain the rope within the roller (chock) retaining area of the anchor assist device both during regular anchoring operations and during anchor retrieval operations.
The framework can be of two design variations. One is a two-piece construction. The mounting bracket is formed from of a single piece of metal cut in a flat sheet for shapes and holes then bent into a “U” shape. A single gusset plate is then fitted and welded in place to provide rigidity and serve as an anchor rest platform in the device.
The other method, providing nearly identical results is, to construct the framework of four flat pieces, two mirror images of the upright pieces and the bottom and gusset plates. The four pieces are then welded together resulting in a nearly identical product, with the same applications as discussed above.
The design helps reduce the chance that an anchor being retrieved would swing and hit the sides of the boat as the anchor is pulled. The anchor assist device keeps the anchor away from the sides and gunnel as it comes into the rest position.
The anchor assist device provides a ready position for the anchor to rest prior to releasing it for anchoring. A securing mechanism is designed into the frame that allows it to be securely fixed in place for movement from an anchor site to another anchor site or for travel via water or boat trailer.
The anchor assist device also provides a cantilever position for the anchor to rest in its ready position on the bow. This design allows for a single person to release and drop the anchor with a lift of the rope from nearly any clear portion of a boat, i.e., near or at the steering wheel or the walk through bow window of many boat designs. This is of significant importance to persons such as guides and charter captains who might be responsible for all boat anchoring activities alone or for those boat owners/operators who cannot or do not want to rely upon others to anchor for them.
The anchor assist device provides a solid leverage and large rope guiding surface to allow use of the anchor retrieval systems from a bow attachment point. This is a significant safety factor for anchor retrieval in heavy current or rough water situations. When the pulled anchor is ready for retrieval, the rope is simply pulled through the anchor assist device until the anchor comes to rest in the device.
The device works equally well without mechanical buoy type retrievers for anchoring and retrieving the anchor manually.